


Curls of Flame

by Fantom_of_the_Fiction



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Hair Pulling Kink, Scratching Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantom_of_the_Fiction/pseuds/Fantom_of_the_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie doesn't like it when people play with her hair. Margot makes her feel otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curls of Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Margrounds is my new OTP.

Freddie was sitting at her desk in her office, fully engrossed in the article she was writing on Randall Tier. He had gone missing, and she was putting two and two together with the animal attacks that weren’t actually animal attacks. She had one thousand words written already and she had only been working for twenty minutes. She had woken up and this article was her first thought, so she jumped out of bed and ran right into her office.

She didn’t hear Margot come in. She was completely enveloped in her work, and was only snapped out of it when she heard the melodic voice of her lover say her name.

“Freddie.”

She looked up at Margot, leaning her hip on the desk. The morning light shined through the window, hitting the side of her face, making her glow.  Although Margot had just woken up and her makeup was smudged and she sported bed head, she looked just as breathtaking as she always did.

She was wearing a tight-fitting back tank top that accentuated her every feature and pajama shorts that showed just enough to make Freddie curious and want to explore.

“Margot.” She smiled.

“What are you doing?” she reached over and tucked a stray curl behind Freddie’s ear, her fingers leaving trails of tingling skin.

“Writing.” She breathed, not breaking eye contact.

Margot ran her fingers across Freddie’s jawline and cocked her head to the side. “About what?”

She had trouble remembering the boy’s name for a moment. “Randall Tier.” She forced herself to say calmly.

“Interesting.” Her fingers traced lines along Freddie’s throat and slowly made their way to the back of her neck.

Freddie shivered and arched her back slightly. “I do my best.”

“You succeed.” Margot’s lips twitched upward and she playfully, yet gently, tugged at one of Freddie’s vibrantly red curls. She giggled as she watched it bounce back in place.

“You know I don’t like it when my hair is played with.” Freddie chided.

“Don’t you?” she tugged on another, biting her lower lip to repress a smile.

“You know how I am about my hair.”Freddie broke eye contact to flicker her eyes down to Margot’s lips and back up to her eyes.

“I know how you are about a lot of things.” She said, her voice melodic as she tugged on another curl, harder this time.

“I need to write my article.” She swallowed, yet she made no move to push Margot out of the way.

“No you don’t.” Margot took a step closer to her.

“This article is important.” Her actions betrayed her words as her hands moved off of her keyboard and came to rest in her lap.

“Mmmm.” Was her only response. She moved in front of Freddie, blocking her view from her laptop. She sat at the edge of Freddie’s desk, spreading her legs so they were resting on the outside of Freddie’s. She put her hands on either side of Freddie’s face and leaned forward, applying pressure as she ran her fingers across Freddie’s head and through the flaming red curls.

Much to her pleasure, Freddie let out a quiet moan as she balled her fists in the softness of her hair and tugged at it.

Margot leaned forward and put her lips to Freddie’s ear. “See? You like it.” She whispered, her tone seductive.

Freddie brought her hands up to Margot’s lower back and pulled her closer. Margot moved her knees onto Freddie’s chair, climbing onto her lap, straddling her. Freddie ran her hands up and down Margot’s back, eventually finding their way up her shirt. She scratched her nails along the smooth skin, eliciting a moan from the brunette.

Margot arched her back in response, pressing their chests even closer together.

“I know how you are about a lot of things, too, Margot.” She breathed, closing the distance between then and bringing their lips together.

Margot’s lips were soft and warm, slightly puffy from sleep. Their lips moved together with a sense of familiarity, each knowing how the other worked. Freddie bit down on Margot’s lower lip, tugging at it as Margot did to Freddie’s hair.

Margot pulled harder on Freddie’s hair when Freddie scratched her back especially hard, both groaning in pleasure into each other’s mouths, reveling in the vibrations they caused.

Margot grinded her hips against Freddie’s, her arousal growing.

Taking that as a cue, Freddie moved a hand down to the waist of her shorts, running a finger under the elastic, making their way to the front. She slipped a hand down Margot’s silky undergarments and pressed her fingers to the warm wetness. Margot pushed herself against the source of pressure, wanting more.

Freddie scratched her nails against her through the fabric, pressing her knuckles against her and rubbing small circles. She pressed an especially tender spot and Margot made a sound that was a mixture of a moan and a squeak and thrusted into Freddie’s hand.

Margot looked into Freddie’s eyes, asking her for more. Freddie gave her a sly smile. She pulled aside the fabric and made small circles around her folds with the tip of her finger, teasing Margot.

“F-Freddie.” She stammered.

“I told you that I don’t like my hair to be touched.” She breathed. “This is your payback.”

Margot groaned and pressed down onto Freddie’s hands, grinding her hips, looking for friction.

Intending to tease her more, two of Freddie’s slick fingers found their way inside of Margot and she pulled them back out quickly as Margot began to move her hips against them.

Margot pouted and let out a soft groan. “Freddie.”

“Hmm?”

Margot grinded against Freddie’s hand.

“Please.”

“What will I get in return?” she asked, always the journalist looking to get something out of a situation.

Margot chewed on her bottom lip. It was a bit difficult for her to come up with a good answer because her head was foggy, so she opted not to tell her. Instead, she balled Freddie’s curls into her fists and leaned down, pressing her lips to Freddie’s once again and arching her back, pressing their chests closer again. She sucked on Freddie’s lower lip and bit down on it, then moved her lips over Freddie’s jaw, neck, and throat, leaving trails of tingling kisses along the path, sucking on soft spots she knew Freddie kept secret.

Lost in the kiss, Freddie slipped her fingers inside of Margot again, moving them in and out and adding another every so often, Margot rocking her hips against her.

Margot picked up speed as she neared her orgasm. She could feel the tingling in her feet and back of her legs and the sensation building up inside her. She pulled at Freddie’s curls as she came closer, squeezing her eyes shut, her mouth open with a silent scream.

Her toes curled and she threw her head back, a stream of curses eliciting from her mouth along with different variations of Freddie’s name as her muscles tightened around Freddie’s fingers and she rode out her orgasm.

She leaned down and fervently pressed her lips to Freddie’s, who kissed her back with just as much passion.

Freddie watched Margot as she came down from her high. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her skin was warm to the touch; but this time that wasn’t caused by having just woken up.

Margot slowed her breathing as Freddie slid her fingers out of her shorts. Margot took her hands out of Freddie’s hair, resting one on her waist and twirling her fingers around a curl with the other.

“I believe you owe me, Miss Verger.” She reminded her, her voice heavy with her own arousal that had yet to be relieved.

“I believe I do, Miss Lounds.” She winked and tugged at the curl, smiling as it bounced back into place.

She removed her legs from the chair and grabbed Freddie’s hands, leading her back into the bedroom.

Freddie’s laptop sat open on the desk, article completely forgotten about.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
